


A kiss for your thoughts?

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, osayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Osamu just wants a kiss.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A kiss for your thoughts?

“Can i kiss you?”

Osamu had cupped both of Yachis cheeks in his hand, looking down at her with eyes filled with nothing but adoration.

“I-ah-uhm-what?-“

Nothing could stop the smile that spread across Osamus face as he looked down to the stuttering girl, she was too cute for her own good, two years of dating and she still got nervous at the idea of kissing him.

“Can i kiss you?”

“....”

Yachi.exe had stopped working as she zoned out, trying to distract herself from the heat going up to her cheeks she looked all around Osamus face, taking every detail in and losing focus in the original conversation.

“Hitoka?”

“..”

“A kiss for your thoughts?”

“I’m sorry-“

Osamu couldn’t help the chuckles coming out of his chest.

“Why are you apologizing, love?”

“I know it’s rude to not focus on what you’re saying- i didn’t mean to, you’re just too beautiful to focus on anything else.”

Yachi was just speaking the truth, hes sure she didn’t mean to fluster him as much as she did with that sentence.

“Be quiet..”

He saw her already about to reply, probably to tell him she was telling the truth and he was really breath taking, and to save himself from even more flustering he decided to lean down and press a soft and gentle kiss to her lips.


End file.
